


A Mother Knows

by saintsfan165



Series: KacxaWeek2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Mother-Son Relationship, OFC/OFC - Freeform, POV Krolia (Voltron), Parental Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Norah clearly couldn't see how much Lyanna liked her and was to scared to listen to her own feelings. But Krolia didn't mind. She'd seen it all before decaphoebs ago.Alternatively, Krolia can't help but compare the interactions between two of the newest blades, and her son and his wife.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Romelle (Voltron), Krolia & Romelle (Voltron), Krolia (Voltron) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: KacxaWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Mother Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So as most of you assumed from the summary, this is a continuation of Kacxa Week 2019 Day 4: Blade of Mamora Life. This is a prequel and also therefore canon to my Blade Dates series. 
> 
> If you haven't read either of them, don't worry this still works. Just know Norah is the middle child to Keith and Acxa.

Krolia had seen this before.

The forlorn looks, the sly remarks, and the almost near erotic training sessions. Yes she'd seen this before, only this time it was her granddaughter and not her son.

"Is that the best you can do Norah?" Lyanna laughed..

Norah's eyes flashed anger as she lunged at her counterpart. "I can take you anytime anywhere."

Krolia tried to hide her smile as she rolled her eyes. Some things never change.

_"Is that the best you got my love?" Acxa teased as she dodged Keith's blade._

_Krolia was sitting there feeding a bottle of formula to her little miracle. Kiera was only three months old but she had long captured her grandmother's heart. Her attention was always on her granddaughter. Except for now. Now she was focused on her son's training. He was still smaller than any of the other members, including the other half-galra. Yes he had a warrior's spirit but spirit only took you so far. Acxa was the perfect pair for him. Both on and off the frontline._

_When they first started, Krolia had watched with suspicion when Acxa appeared at her lover's grave. It wasn't until she had made her peace with her love that she noticed a new one beginning to bloom. She didn't need those images from the Quantum Abyss to tell her what she was seeing._

_Awkward, unsure, but pure._

_What she saw the next time she had seen Acxa was a look she had seen in many a galra that age. Need. Whether it be need to fight, feed, or fu–she'd seen it all. But Acxa had something more in her eye. And it only took her son's declaration for her to understand if._

_"Alright fine, me and Acxa are dating!” Keith stood up and shouted, cutting off his mom. Acxa's cheeks had turned a darker purple as she pulled Kieth back down." Krolia first wanted to tell Acxa that she shouldn't feel embarrassed about loving her son. If anyone deserved to feel loved it was the two of them._

_She knew then that they would be together in life and death. And with the upcoming battle against Honerva, she hoped that death was much, much further off._

Sitting there now, with her granddaughter in her arms, made her believe that she was the luckiest woman in the galaxy. She was part of a family.

"Told you," Norah said teasingly as she used her body to keep Lyanna pinned. Krolia watched as both girls slowed their breathing and recognized the position they were in. They quickly pulled away from each other blushing and babbling random excuses.

"Alright Norah that's one point to you. It's best of three. So," she looked back and forth at the two teens. "Begin."

The girls striked and countered, making remarks, laughing and joking at their terrible banter. Krolia almost wanted to leave them be, but this was a blade training session.

She was about to scold them that their training had to be taken seriously if they were ever going to become captain's. But she was interrupted by one of the recruits yelling that food was on.

At dinner she watched Norah and Lyanna as they sat side by side telling an embellishing story about their spar session.

"And then I totally kicked her ass," Norah bragged. Krolia wanted to tell her granddaughter that there was no gloating in war. But whatever her and Lyanna were doing in their spar, was war.

_"And then you move your hips like so," Acxa explained as she guided Keith through some stances. Krolia found it precious that the two of them, despite having a child together were still adorably awkward._

_"Like this?" Keith did his best to copy the movement, but failed laughably._

_"Like this." Acxa stepped in front of Keith and placed his hands on her hips. Krolia, thanks to her keen eyes, caught both of them blushing._

_"There's a child present! Get a room you two!" Romelle shouted with a laugh as she walked up to Krolia and a now woke Keira._

_Quietly, Romelle sat down beside the two of them and watched as the two warriors began to train._

_Keira, now full awake, reached her little arms out for her auntie. "Aww she wants me." Romelle cooed with a goofy smile. Romelle played with Keira who babbled happily._

_"Do you think they'll ever get over that stage?" Romelle asked after Keira got bored of her and wanted to be with her grandma again._

_Krolia looked back at the two lovers. Keith and Acxa were full on arguing over who scored the point first. "Of course. They just… need to be okay with their feelings."_

_"But they're in a fully committed relationship. They have a child!"_

_Krolia looked down at said child and smiled at the sleeping baby. "Yes they do. But they still got work to do. And I'll be here to guide them. Always."_

"Ugh," Romelle groaned as she sat down beside Krolia. The Altean followed her foster mother's gaze to two teenage girls playfully arguing again over who beat who. "I don't know if it's my maternal instincts finally kicking in, but the two of them…I've seen this before. "

Krolia looked back at her other daughter. Once more she was going to be a grandmother. "Of course you have. It must run in the family," she joked before turning her attention back to her granddaughter. "Like I told you all those decaphoebs ago. They got work to do. But I'll be there to guide them."

 _Always_.

**Author's Note:**

> The Agony & The Ecstasy - RØMANS
> 
> Elysium - Bear's Den
> 
> JOYFUL - X Ambassadors
> 
> So if u had read the BoM Life fic then u know Krolia was there to walk Lyanna down the isle. Like Krolia said... Always there for them.
> 
> It's short and I apologise. I've been so damn busy helping my parents move on top of working 50ish hours a week. Day 4 might be late. But it's like 5x as long. Hang tight ")


End file.
